the atack of the Cling Wrap
by Gen Asis
Summary: Muggle technology is a grat thing!
1. Chapter 1

This is meant as a one shot.

AN: just to catch you all up, Voldy is dead, Harry killed him. Draco and the Wesleys are friends; they all buried the hatchet during the war. OoTP and HBP did NOT happen, mostly, aka; Black did not die, and Dumbles is alive, but other then that…it happened. We enter the scene on a winter day, a couple of days before x-mass. The whole gang is at the old Head Quarters, and getting ready for the Hols. Harry Has made dinner, but now he, Molly, Ginny and Hermione need to go out for the finishing touches of the meal. They leave behind Fred, George, Ron and a visiting Draco. Lupin and Black are due back from work and so the boys are alone.

-

"Ok, we shouldn't be gone long, so just put some cellophane over the food and it should hold." Harry called as they left the house.

"Ok." Ron muttered as he and the others made their way to the kitchen. In side they see a big roast chicken, piles of mashed potatoes with gravy, biscuits and other fixings.

"I still can't believe Harry cooked this all by hand." George said, eyeing the food.

"Yah, it's a little mind boggling." Fred returned.

"Well, remember what he did for that family of his. I think he rather enjoys this now." Ron said preceding the others in side.

"He actually does this?" Draco asked, tone slightly snooty, looking around. A Malfoy does not look interested in the food they eat, it isn't done.

"Yah, he's actually better then Mum." Ron said.

"SO what did he want us to do?" George asked.

"Put some sort of celle pane on this stuff." Ron answers, beginning to look around for whatever 'celle pane' was.

Draco saw a box on the counter next to the sink. "Is this it?" He held up the box. It was basically blue with a splash on either side of color. Across the front the word Cellophane could be seen.

"It has to be." Fred said.

"Well lets get it done." Ron said walking over to Draco and taking the box. He opened it and looked inside.

"What's this?" He asked confused.

He pulled out a roll of clear plastic.

"Not a clue…" Fred began.

"But if Harrykins wants it…." George put in.

"Then who are we to deny him?" Fred asked.

Ron shrugged and pulled the loose end, not really knowing what he was doing.

As he pulled the plastic pulled tight, then snapped as it hit its tensile strength. The loose wrap fluttered for a moment, seeming surprised, then it wrapped around Ron's arm as if it had a mind of its own.

"hay!" Ron exclaimed, "What? GET IT OFF!!" he yelled as he waved his arm around. The saran wrap clung diligently.

"Just hold…OHMPH!!" Draco got Hit Square in the nose with Ron's flailing arm, luckily it didn't break, just smarted.

"HOLD STILL!!" both the twins said, grabbing for the plastic wrap. The managed to get it off their brother only to have it attack them.

They began to wail and fling around, once again; Draco was whacked, this time upside the head. After once such hit, the cling wrap transferred itself from one of the twin's arms and glued itself to Draco's head.

Eyes widening in horror Draco grabbed at his head. "Get it off before it muses my perfect hair!!!"

TWO HOURS LATER.

Harry and the girls walked in the front door to silence. Looking at each other, the hurried into the dining room to set down their purchases.

"BOYS?" Molly called out. After receiving no answer she moved to where the stairs led up to the top floors, "BOYS?" she called again.

Still no answer.

She heard a snort and a choked laugh behind her.

She turned and saw Harry Ginny and Hermione in the Kitchen doorway, leaning against each other, silent laughter making them bend over holding their sides.

Molly recognized the difference immediately. They weren't laughing silently, they were laughing so hard no sound could come out their mouths. Intrigued she moved closer to see what was the matter.

Her eyes opened wide as she saw all four of the boys, wrapped in the clinging plastic from head to foot. They were wiggling and when the rubbed against each other, squeaking. Somehow the wrap had made gags over their mouths, effectively silencing them.

"Well boys, if you had wanted to entice us by wrapping up in plastic wrap, you could have at least taken off your cloths!" Harry choked out, before falling on his ass laughing.

This immediately made Hermione and Ginny fall with him, new peals of laughter ringing from them.

Molly soon joined them.

AN: like I said, this is a one shot. I got the idea as I was making candy and wraping it up in the colored saran wrap, and I thought to myself, 'hmmm wonder how Ron would react to this stuff. So have fun


	2. Chapter 2: A gift from Hell

A truely cleshaid spin on severitis/snarys

Yes I understand there are LOTS of mistakes in this. But frankly, i dont care. This is just a drabble, an idea that hit me upside the head and left me gasping for breath i laughed so hard.

Please enjoy

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

The house at Grimmold was now put back to rights after the evil serain wrap had been defeted. Draco sat sulkily in a corner, his bottom lip pushed out sulkily as new chuckles continued to break out around the table.

"so, he can stand up to Defeted Dark Lardass's but falls before the might of a plastic wrap." Chuckled Remus.

"Shud 'up." Draco said, slumping further down into his chair.

"as you wish...your plasticness." this brought on another round of howling laughter.

"ANYWAY...,'' Draco said, trying to turn the tide of the conversation away from him. "Where's Severus?"

"Apparently Harry had something to tell him, so he took him aside after getting you and the...others free." Molly said, finishing putting the dinner away for the night.

"So they're getting along better now?" Ron asked, sitting down at the table with a butterbeer.

"Loads." Ginny said, scraping a plate into the garbage. "By the way Ron, did you get the ring?"

"Ring?" this came in sterio from the Twins, who took up seats on either side of their younger brother.

Ron blushed slightly, and ducked his head sheepishly. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a small velvit box.

"SQUEEEE!!!" both Ginny and Draco sounded together. The sterio made them stop and take a dubble take, eyeing each other like an insect. Draco arched a well manacured eye brow. Ginny just tilted her head. They staired at eachother for a few more moments. then Ginny smiled serenly, and licked her lips in a preditory way making Draco pale even more and bolt from the room.

"ummm ginny?" asked Ron.

"Just something we had discused before. I acused him of being gay, or very close to gay. he kept denying that. So I made him a little bet. If he ever showed signs of a girl's reaction to certin things, then I get to take him shoping for new cloths and set him up with a date. I just won." Ginny said smugly.

"Umm...OOOOO KKKKAAAYYY..." Both the twins said, giving a slight shudder with that mental immage.

"..." Molly just staired at her daughter.

"Moving back on topic..." George said.

"Lets see the ..." Fred

"SHINY!!!" they both said.

Smiling crookedly, Ron opened the box.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!!!!" Giny and Molly both oohhed and awed over hte ring, crowding close to get abetter look at it.

"Its beautiful, whered ya get it?" they asked together, doing an extreamly good imitation of the twins.

"Actualy, I asked Harry to make it. You know how good he is at finding and crafting gems? Well I gave him an uncut one I had been saving, and a design to put in the stone, see look," Ron tilted the stone slightly, letting the others see the inside of the stone.

Ruens ringed the inside of the stone, shining and glowing with diffrent colors and internal fire. A small picture of Heromoni could bee seen in the center, a small smile gracing her lips, and a book in her hand. If one looked closely they could make out the tital of 'Hogwarts; A History'.

"You designed this?" Molly asked.

"Yah, do you think she'll like it?" Ron asked timidly.

"Deffinitly, going to ask her soon?" Asked Ginny.

"I was thinking on New Years Eve." Ron said.

"Thats SOOO..."

"Romantic!" the twins put in their two cents.

"Shu..."

"IIIIIIEEEEEEEE"

A bone chilling screem riped through the house.

"DRACO!!" everyone exclamed scrambling to get out of the kitchen and go to the Blonds aid.

Rounding the corner they saw the door to the library ajar and draco's body lieing in the door way.

The group ran to him, Ginny making it to him first, fell to her knees and checked for a pulse, sighing in relefe when she found it.

Draco groned and his eyes fluttered.

"What was it Draco?" Molly demanded, wand at the ready.

"I.I.I.I," Draco just stutters and shudders. finaly giving up on making a coherent statement he just pointed into the Library, wich was still under a Silencing spell.

Looking up, the rest of the group moved cautusly into the room, Though they had all faced the worst of the worst when dealing with Volde' nothing prepared them for the Horror they saw on the floor of the Black Library.

Sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and a mutinus look in his eyes, Harry sat perfictly still. Behind him, sitting on a small otoman, was Snape. And not just any Snape, a smiling, whistling Snape.

But what made Draco's fainting spell more understandable, was the fact that Snape was tying Harry's messy hair up in Pink ribbens and Heart covered Bows.

Harry looked up at the stuned group. "one word. Just say one word, and i'll ..." Harry left the threat standing.

"..."

As one the others backed slowly out of the room, closing the door as they left.

"What.."

"The..

"Hell!" This time it was Ginny that finished the twins sentinces.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? That thing Harry had to talk to Severus about was the fact that he Addopted him into the family as a Brother of Magic." Molly said blithly as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Apparently, Snape wanted a Sister, not a Brother." Came Ron's comment.

He was promptly slaped upside the head by everyone.


End file.
